<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Bunny by synvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497572">Snow Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp'>synvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting foreplay, Gay Sex, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roughhousing, Sanji is not happy, Smut, Swearing, Uke!Zoro, Zoro likes a bit of rough, graphic depictions of sex, seme!Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:25:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has gone missing in the snow. Of course he has, the man literally needs an arrow to tell him which way is up. Sanji is out looking for him. Of course he is, he always gets stuck on Marimo sitting duty! Luckily it doesn't take long to find the idiot. Letting Zoro know just what Sanji thinks about his blasé attitude to icy death takes a little longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Sanji stumbled through the snow drifts. He carved a swathe in front of him with powerful kicks but the powdery snow filled the gap back almost as quickly as he could create it. Snow and sleet swirled around him as the storm got wilder. His teeth were chattering, his muscles were aching and his suit would probably never recover.<br/>
 </p><p>Stupid stubborn Marimo.<br/>
 </p><p>“Keep together,” Robin had said.</p><p><br/>
“Be careful,” Chopper had said.</p><p><br/>
“LOOK IT’S A GIANT EAR MOUSE WITH HOOVES! SUGOI!!!” Luffy had said. Not entirely on topic but it still indicated there was danger!</p><p><br/>
And what had that stupid moss-head done? Just wandered off, blasé as ever, into the snow. He was like an over-excited child: one minute he’d be there and then you’d turn around two seconds later and the fucker would be gone. Should get the shitty idiot a leash!</p><p><br/>
Sanji had had enough of his completely absent sense of direction ages ago, he’d gotten used to the fact that Marimo would wander off and get lost given the slightest chance. What really bugged him now was the stubbornness.</p><p><br/>
No matter how many times he came to find the stupid oaf – and it was always HIM that had to do it – Zoro would always claim that he was ‘going in the right direction’, ‘right behind them the whole way’, ‘taking a short cut’, or some other utter bullshit to cover the fact that the swordsman literally needed an arrow to tell him which way was up.</p><p><br/>
After crossing and re-crossing his arms one more time to try to protect his precious hands, Sanji finally saw a katana sticking up out of the snow. He swept a powerful kick across the huge drift that covered the rest of the sword and sent icy flakes swirling off into the storm. There was Zoro, under three metres of snow, doing push ups.</p><p><br/>
“What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p><br/>
“Is it three o’clock already?” Zoro drawled; his voice muffled by the drift of snow that still covered half his face.</p><p><br/>
Great. Nothing the cook loved more than puns. What sort of a pirate spends all his time making up lame puns anyway? Apparently the same sort of man that just lay down in a snow drift for a bit of exercise.</p><p><br/>
“Very funny,” Sanji snorted and blew smoke out his nostrils. Don’t kill him. Not yet.</p><p><br/>
“I’m keeping warm.” Zoro said, standing up and stretching. He obviously hadn’t been doing a very good job, his face was a little flushed from the exercise but his arms were an unhappy shade of grey.</p><p><br/>
“You’re an idiot.” Sanji said flatly. Despite the fact that they had had some rather ‘intimate’ times together, he still hadn’t managed to rub any sense off on Zoro. Stubborn. Pun loving. Idiot.</p><p><br/>
Zoro growled and turned to march off again.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, no you don’t!” Sanji grabbed him on the shoulder and Zoro turned into the movement. Two angry green eyes narrowed inches from the cook’s face.</p><p><br/>
“I saw a hut a while back, we can get warm there and then go back to the Merry,” Sanji said, undeterred.<br/>
<br/>
Zoro scowled but he let himself be led without too much of a struggle. Sanji kept his humour up by letting Zoro know just what he thought of the swordsman’s tendency to wander off and force Sanji to leave the company of lovely ladies to come and search for the muscle bound idiot.</p><p><br/>
Finally, the cook could just make out the outline of the building in the snow. It just looked like a temporary stop for people climbing the mountains, somewhere to thaw out and wait for the frequent storms to die down. He opened the door and scouted around. There was one bare room with a wooden table and a fireplace. There was a small stack of wood in one corner and dust and leaves all over the floor. It would do. He stepped aside for Marimo to pass him and then booted Zoro unceremoniously inside.</p><p><br/>
The swordsman stood rubbing his ass and frowning, then a glinting blade below Sanji’s chin informed him Zoro was ready for action. Good. He was aching for a fight. He threw his lithe body into a full turn and hit Zoro with a solid kick, the swordsman deflected and flipped over the table. In an instant, the cook followed, raining blows with a fury that only a worried lover could muster.</p><p><br/>
“You have no idea.. how lo…ng I fucking..search..ed for you!” Sanji shouted as he dodged and twisted in the air.</p><p><br/>
“I did..n’t.. ask you.. to lo..ok for me!” Zoro puffed back, his reaction time was slower than usual, his movements awkward. Stupid Marimo had hypothermia.</p><p><br/>
Sanji pivoted in the air and grabbed the table, using it to change his direction again and land squarely behind the slower swordsman. The cook knocked Zoro’s feet out from under him, sending him pitching forwards onto his hands and knees. Sanji was close behind, wrapping Zoro up in a firm leg lock so he was stuck like that, on his hands and knees on the dirty floor, a prisoner of Sanji’s long legs. The swordsman wriggled furiously, but in his weakened state he couldn’t break loose.</p><p><br/>
Sanji leaned over Zoro’s shoulder, the gold earrings dangling against his chin and whispered in his ear. “I’m sure you would have been just fine…”</p><p><br/>
He wrapped his hands around Zoro’s chest and pulled him back to a sitting position. He could feel Zoro’s shivering back flush against his chest and stomach, his cold ass pressing into the cook’s groin. Sanji couldn’t help but trace the swordsman’s sculpted muscles under his thin shirt. His light touch followed the perfect pecs around in a lazy circle before settling on tweaking the bumps of Zoro’s frozen nipples. The swordsman relaxed back into the cook’s embrace and grumbled as he let his head fall back onto Sanji’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“I <em>was</em> fine…”</p><p><br/>
The cook slowly kissed his way down the bronze neck that had been offered to him. Zoro chuckled. Not the evil I’m-going-to-kill-you-and-dance-on-your-corpse laugh that made grown men hide behind their mommies, but an actual bona fide chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“What?!” Sanji demanded.</p><p><br/>
“Tickles.”</p><p><br/>
That was it. For some reason, something inside Sanji just snapped. He’d been walking in snow deep enough to bury him alive for Kami only knows how many HOURS and now when he finds the stupid idiot, he says he would have been fine and laughs. Laughs!</p><p><br/>
I’ll give the smug bastard ‘tickles’.</p><p><br/>
Sanji bit down on Zoro’s neck, hard. He sucked and teased the cold flesh, pulling at it with his teeth mercilessly. Zoro flinched and wriggled, but the cook’s grip on him tightened and he still couldn’t get off the floor or out of his lover's angry, passionate grip.</p><p><br/>
Sanji pinched Zoro’s nipples cruelly and smiled when he heard the swordsman draw a sharp in-breath. He moved his hands to get hold of the flimsy fabric of the swordsman’s shirt and wrenched it aside. The shirt tore cleanly down the middle and Sanji’s cold fingers slid across the swordsman’s stomach. Zoro’s body shook with the cold and he started to complain about his rough treatment. Sanji stopped him before he could get more than a few words out.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sick of your shit! You never listen to anyone, you just go wherever the hell you want, doing whatever the hell you want and you don’t care what it means to other people. You’re a selfish bastard and it’s time you did what you’re damn told!”</p><p><br/>
He could feel the waves of smirk literally pouring off Zoro. Even though he couldn’t move, he could still be smug.</p><p><br/>
“And you think you’re the one to tell me?” Zoro asked. His voice was dangerous; soft and low.</p><p><br/>
Sanji pulled Zoro’s head back by the hair, eliciting a growl of pleasure from deep within the swordsman’s throat. “I can’t think of anyone better qualified…”</p><p><br/>
Zoro laughed again, the sound making Sanji see red. “Then bring it on, sweetheart.”</p><p><br/>
Now, he would kill him.</p><p><br/>
---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---<br/> </p><p>It was just like Zoro to wander off into a snowstorm and get lost. He always chose the quickest route to the edge of the map. It was just like Sanji to get stuck trying to find him… but at least he could give the idiot hell when he did. <br/> </p><p>Sanji gave the swordsman’s short green hair one last sharp tug before he finally let go. He could feel Zoro’s skin, cold and wet with melting snow. Push-ups! What the hell was he thinking?! He’d probably be sick for weeks if the hypothermia set in badly…<br/> </p><p>The cook released his prisoner and stood up. Zoro grumbled and started to get to his feet, “What sort of a..”<br/> </p><p>“Stay there!”<br/> </p><p>One of Zoro’s eyebrows crept up and hovered close to his hairline, then slowly settled.<br/> </p><p>“Here?” the corner of Zoro’s mouth slowly rose in wicked grin.<br/> </p><p>“Yes, idiot. There.” Sanji fumbled in his pockets and pulled out his lighter. He grabbed a few logs and piled them up, scrunching up some paper and nestling it below. He heard Zoro shifting behind him, “Stay put Marimo.” Zoro continued to wriggle around. With a hop and a step, Sanji was directly in front of him, one foot on the ground inches from the swordsman’s crotch, the other resting on his shoulder. He gave Zoro’s shoulder a shove with the ball of his foot, just as a little warning. “I said stay put. You better listen to me this time.”<br/> </p><p>“Or what?” Zoro’s hands latched onto the cook’s firm ass.<br/> </p><p>Sanji put the point of one sharp fingernail right between Zoro’s collarbones; he slowly dragged it down his chiselled chest, leaning close to peer into his dark green eyes, “You freeze to death, shit head.” His polished dress shoe pushed Zoro firmly to the ground, breaking his hold. “Now lean back.”<br/> </p><p>Zoro did what he was told - for once - and Sanji climbed over him, being sure to get his knees into as many soft spots as possible. He sparked his lighter by clicking his fingers and the fire crackled to life.<br/> </p><p>“Can I get up now?” Zoro mumbled into the cook’s stomach as he clambered back. He didn’t get an answer. Instead, the same sharp nails were dragged over his bare skin. Sanji pressed him down into the floor and leaned over his face. Soft blond hair tickled his cheeks and he laughed again at the tingling of his skin.<br/> </p><p>The sudden shock of pain caused him to tense as the cook sunk his teeth into the swordsman’s throat. He struggled under the cook’s grip. Usually he would have no trouble breaking free of him, but so weakened from so many hours in the snow he felt like he was swimming in quicksand. It didn’t matter though; he could still struggle enough to give Sanji a reason to pin him down even harder. As hard as he would go.<br/> </p><p>“How about it, gorgeous?” the swordsman drawled.<br/> </p><p>Zoro grinned and tried to picture the blonde’s face. He wanted to make him angry, enraged… mad as hell. He wanted to see what he had seen on the battle field so many times. He didn’t want to be hurt - not that Sanji could hurt him - but there were some types of pain that set his body on fire.<br/> </p><p>He wasn’t sure why. Sometimes he wondered if it was because of the life he had led. Maybe his senses were dulled from so many wounds? His nerves severed and his skin thick with scars… But then, all the things he loved were painful in their ways.<br/> </p><p>He loved to drink. He loved to fight.<br/> </p><p>He loved Sanji.<br/> </p><p>Not that the idiot would ever notice.<br/> </p><p>He realised in time that he just liked pain. The burning of forming muscles, the ache of overworked bones, the clear, cold sting of a sword wound as the blade sliced cleanly through skin. He had come to relish it, to crave it and even to long for it… but Sanji had never let his passionate violence out in the way Zoro ached for. When they fought he felt an exhilaration that was like sex; raw and fierce and hungry. He was ablaze with lust whenever Sanji’s body met his own in a struggle of speed, agility and power. The force of every blow sent an ache of pleasure straight to his groin and he wanted <em>more</em>. Always more.<br/> </p><p>He toyed with the idea of bringing it up with Sanji, but he would probably just laugh so that wasn’t an option. He had tried to make Sanji angry a few times before but it had either ended in a fight and no sex, or sex and no fight. Either was good, but both would be so much better.<br/> </p><p>The cook made a strangled noise, but the words that he finally got out were clear. “You really want me angry, Baka?”<br/> </p><p>“Yeah…”<br/> </p><p>Before the word had left his mouth Zoro felt the air crush from his lungs as he was shoved backwards. He landed flat on his back and found himself staring at the shadows flickering on the ceiling. Sanji’s nimble fingers removed his haramaki and he felt cold hands sliding across his skin. Then a firm fist closed on his erection. He heard Sanji mumble a sigh of approval and then got a shock as icy fingers plunged between his legs. Sanji was really not fucking around today, huh? Dexterous hands spread his legs and his pants eased over his hips. As one hand clenched over Zoro’s generous cock, the other teased in lazy circles. The swordsman felt the hunger building, the desperation for the heat of friction. His body tingled with a rush of nerves and he forgot everything he had been craving. He just wanted sex. <em>Now.</em> He opened his mouth to speak, but Sanji was there first, kissing and biting his lips with fierce passion.<br/> </p><p>Zoro moaned into the cook’s mouth as Sanji pushed his first cold finger inside. The blond pulled his lips away and traced Zoro’s writhing body. Licking the hard cold muscles as he sunk slowly down. He drew his finger out ever so slowly and the bit the swordsman’s neck as he plunged it back in. The second stroke he bit Zoro’s chest, then his nipples, then his stomach…</p><p> </p><p>Zoro could feel the heat building, the need which filled him whenever Sanji took control. Making Sanji bend to his will was hot but being used like this, just <em>taken</em>, made him<em> wild</em>. <br/> </p><p>Sanji sat up and looked down at his conquest with one clear blue eye. He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt with one hand. A smirk twitched on his lips as he pushed a second finger deep. He wrapped his leg around Zoro and pulled them together, lifting Zoro’s hips clear off the ground. He hovered like this, just for a minute, giving Zoro the benefit of a few hard thrusts. Zoro tipped his head back and closed his eyes, lost in the heady rush of it. <em>Do what you want ero-cook, I want it all.</em></p><p> </p><p>Once Sanji had Zoro rocking his hips, his breath becoming harsh and ragged, he shifted to between the swordsman’s legs. Now, he could do whatever he liked… and he had quite an appetite.<br/> </p><p>He put his lips to Zoro’s thighs and nipped slowly up. With each bite, he let himself grip the swordsman more and thrust just a little harder. He knew Zoro liked him to be a little rough and he was absolutely in the mood for it. Zoro’s breath was coming in jagged gasps and he closed his deft fingers on Zoro’s cock, giving him a few rough pumps to draw some moans from those wet lips. He could feel the force of his own energy driving into Zoro as his stroke became firmer.</p><p> </p><p>As Zoro moaned, he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his inner thighs and finally tasted a tiny hint of copper. With blood on his lips, he took his hand from the swordsman’s weeping cock and undid his own pants, wriggling free of them and hurling them over his shoulder into the dust. He finally let his shirt slip off his shoulders and licked his lips.<br/> </p><p>He leaned over Zoro and pressed their bodies together. After a few agonisingly long seconds just living in the friction between Zoro’s legs he pushed, letting his heat melt into the swordsman as he filled him. Zoro’s tight embrace took his breath away, but he was never speechless for long,<br/> </p><p>“Fucking wander into the snow..!” he groaned and ground his hips, pulling Zoro’s shoulders down to put animal force behind his movements.<br/> </p><p>“Never listen to what I fucking tell you..!” he bit Zoro’s lips and slammed his prostate.<br/> </p><p>“Shitty swordsman..” he grabbed a fistful of moss-green hair. Zoro arched his back and offered his throat to the cook. He pulled on Zoro’s hair and let all his aggression out into grinding the swordsman into dust. He pressed urgent kisses into his throat, biting down as he plunged deep. He bent the muscled body to his whim and slammed him relentlessly. He wanted Zoro to know exactly what he was playing with. <em>Fire.</em><br/> </p><p>Zoro moaned and thrust his hips to the sky, between his struggling and moaning, Sanji could just make out one word…<br/> </p><p>“<em>More</em>…”<br/> </p><p>I’LL GIVE YOU MORE YOU SHITTY…<br/> </p><p>“Asshole!”<br/> </p><p>His knuckles white, gripping tanned hips.<br/> </p><p>“Marimo!!”<br/> </p><p>His nails sharp, dragging across a muscled back.<br/> </p><p>“Shit-head!!!”<br/> </p><p>His cock hard and so deep he could feel Zoro’s heartbeat.<br/> </p><p>And feel it almost stop when he came.<br/> </p><p>And suddenly, like the whole world coming down around him, Sanji was rushing and aching with a mouth full of hot flesh and the song of Zoro screaming out ringing in his ears. He could feel Zoro’s hard muscles quiver around him and that perfect body contorted in pleasure. The raw force rocked him and he froze in place, panting and gasping and pinning the swordsman below him.<br/><br/>As he slowly unwrapped himself from the mess of limbs and come, the first sound to greet him was that of snoring.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro snoring.<br/> </p><p>
  <em>Ok. NOW I’m going to kill him.<br/><br/><br/> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once I’ve had a cigarette.<br/> </em>
</p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>